All Hail
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: Sequel to Lord of Lifestream fic. AeriSeph fic.
1. The Resurrection

**All hail He who conquers**

A/N: Alright everybody. This is going to be a sequel for Sephiroth: Lord of the Lifestream. If you have not read that story, you will not understand any of this story. I recommend reading the previous one first. This will be dedicated to Lady Kadaj who recommended. I write this. My thanks are unto her. Well, now to the story…

Here I am at the Lifestream break. Mideel. I shot up through the water. My clothes were soaked with green water. The flower girl Cetra, Aeris, was at my side. Around me was about three people. They of course knew about Sephiroth, the noble General who died Five short years ago. Their chatter was very loud. Gasps of surprise were all over. With my drenched hair hanging over my eyes, I said,

"Mideel, I, Sephiroth, The One Winged Angel, have come to bring you religion. I have died, and come again. My preaching is the true word. I have been a god of Death, a position I still hold. The Keeper of Souls has sent me to preach."

"What are you talking about? Sephiroth died Fifteen years ago. You mean to tell me, that after all of this time you're back?" shouted a man.

"Should you need proof, ask the Cetra. Ask Aeris."

"You mean that girl President Cloud always rants about?"

"I am Aeris, the last Cetra. I have been at the right hand of our Lord Sephiroth. He is the true god. All shall give knee to our Lord." she said.

After some chattering in the crowd, people started to see the way.

"You have both come back from the Lifestream?" asked an old woman.

"Yes. We have come to preach. We want to help all that live." I shouted to the crowd.

"Tell us, what is this religion called?" asked a younger man.

"We shall be called…" I said.

"We are Binah, which in Cetra is Understanding." finished Aeris.

"Hear all, this is the Holy ground. This shall be our holiest place. So proclaims your god." I proclaimed.

The crowd fell to their knees. They had heads down, and asked for mercy.

"I shall be a graceful god. I live to preach to all!" I shouted.

"Sephiroth, we need to find transportation. Any ideas?"

"Flight." I responded.

"Hear all Binah, spread my word to all not present. Aeris and I shall travel to Midgar. Farewell." I shouted out.

I picked up Aeris, and began to fly. My black wing was very powerful. Even just one was sufficient to carry me into the sky. Aeris was in my arms. I was drying off of the Lifestream's water. I quickly advanced North. From the air, I could see Midgar. It was a paradise. Everything was green. The plate was gone. I would have to convert many.

Midgar was in a paradise state. I descended to the location of the old slums. Instead of shanties and shacks, little jungle houses were around. There was only one building that exceeded three stories. I guessed it was the government building. I decided to investigate. I set Aeris down, and we walked forth. Suddenly, a young girl stopped us.

She carried a giant shuriken I recognized as the Conformer. She wore a green top, and short brown shorts. She carried a little sack, that was loaded at the moment.

"Stop Sephiroth. Nobody will stop the new regime!" shouted the girl. "Let Aeris go now!"

"Yuffie, I am with him by free will. We come to preach." Aeris responded.

"How did you brainwash her Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie, I did not. We come as priests of religion. We have already converted Mideel to Binah. I am now the god of Death. I am no longer the fool you once knew. Let me pass." I stated to her.

She did not respond. Instead, she full on attacked me. In instinct, I drew the Holy Masamune. I parried the shuriken she threw at me. She grabbed a materia out of the bag. It was a green magic materia. She casted a low level bolt at me. Aeris hit her in the kneecaps with the Princess Guard. Yuffie was knocked into unconscious. We tied her up, and advanced. We found a familiar face awaiting us.

"Vincent, Keeper of Souls, what has transpired?"

"Cloud has started his own empire. He has recreated something more evil than Shinra. Former AVALANCHE now serve him to enslave the people. I will help you." Vincent replied.

"It is good to see your earthly body exists." I replied.

"For you, for you."

We ran forth onto the next floor. An arsenal of guards attacked us. I sliced them, adding to my true realm. Barret stood as a commander. He loaded his gun for a barrage. Vincent silenced him with a short shot from the Death penalty.

The next floor had only one room. On it was a gold plaque that said, "President and First Lady." Vincent kicked the door down. Cloud Strife was seated in a gold throne. Tifa Lockhart was in a smaller throne next to him.

"How the hell did you get back Sephiroth?" he asked coolly.

"You enslaved Midgar? The God of Death commands you to relinquish command of your neo-AVALANCHE." I shouted forth.

"What was taken by arms must be held with arms, and I shall hold it true." he said.

This human was over confident. Aeris stepped into the room.

"Cloud, stop this. Sephiroth is right." she stated.

"You side with him slut? Fine then, your die too. Tifa, let us fight them!"

Cloud ran at me. I easily parried his blows with my Masamune. Aeris and Tifa fought, yet I doubted Aeris could win. We couldn't use magic here, as the place would be destroyed. The Ultima Weapon was swung at me many times. Strife was still my inferior.

"Enough!" I shouted.

I cut off Lockhart's head. Cloud saw this, and jumped out the window. I saw the Highwind was right there. Neo-AVALANCHE soldiers fired at me from the deck. Aeris and I took cover. Lockhart's head rolled around on the ground. Cloud had made a successful escape.

We walk outside to see masses of people before us. Hundreds were assembled.

"Hear all citizens, Midgar is free. Join the ways of Binah. Cloud Strife will never rule you again. I and my priest, Vincent, and my priestess, Aeris, shall kill him. Fear nothing any longer!" I proclaimed.

"Hear now, the prayer of our Lord!" shouted Vincent. "All hail our Holy one, that he may show us the way. He conquers evil, and spreads good. It is he who has died, and come again. He turns the dark into light. None is more powerful. All praise Sephiroth, Lord of the Lifestream. Amen."

The masses fell unto there knees. Two towns had been converted. I decided to adopt Vincent's prayer as the official prayer of Binah. I was sure my new journey would convert all to Binah in the quest to kill Cloud Strife. Binah is the correct religion. Let its ways always be taught. Amen.


	2. Corel Conversions

**Executioners**

"Sephiroth, I have a surprise for you…" a voice called out.

After the conversion, we boarded a airship headed for North Corel. We rode on a Highwind model that exceeded Seven-hundred miles per hour. The mattress was cold and hard. Aeris stepped forth into my private quarters. She was in a black gothic lace-up. She was garbed in knee high black boots. Her hair was still in a ponytail.

"Like it?" she inquired.

"Yes. It is very… beautiful." I replied.

"I also bought black robes in Midgar. They will be what the priests wear." she said as she displayed them.

"I like them. They represent the priesthood well."

"I bought about fifty of them. I used most of the funds we took from Cloud's castle." she said.

As I nodded in reply, a voice shouted over the intercom, "Landing outside of Corel in two minutes. Prepare."

Quickly, the plane shot down. The descent to the ground went very quickly. We made a smooth landing. Aeris and I met with Vincent on the way out. He was silent as always. As we walked out we found a courier.

"Two men want to speak with you. They claim to know something of you."

"Thank you. We shall meet with them. Let the Peace of Sephiroth be with you." Vincent replied.

"And also with you." he replied.

The courier nodded and ran off. We found the men waiting for us outside the inn. One was very familiar. He went by Zack when I knew him. I killed him five years ago in the Nibleheim reactor. He wore the same clothing as Cloud Strife, and wielded the same sword. I did not know the other. He wore a blue bandana and a green vest. Under that was a white Kevlar shirt. His left arm was a shotgun.

"Zack?" asked Aeris and I.

"It is true. I can feel it. You are God." he said.

"How are you alive?"

"I was mortally wounded. I was meant to die. After Cloud stole my clothes, and even my sword, he left. I was left alone. Suddenly, a young girl came. She took me in and restored me to health. One day I saw Cloud's name. He had just saved Earth. I came here, as I knew he would come to Nibleheim. I hate him. I then heard you came to life again. I knew what you were. All hail Sephiroth, Lord of the Lifestream." he explained.

"Thank you Zack. I will now commission you as executioner of Binah. You shall serve as the enforcer." I replied as he donned a robe given to him by Aeris.

"I am Dyne. Barret Wallace once thought he killed me. He just gave me a wound. I wouldn't die. I will be an executioner. All I want is to see my daughter."

"And that is who?" I asked.

"Marlene." he replied.

"Barret wasn't the father?" Aeris asked.

"He wasn't. Give me a robe." he said.

Aeris handed him a robe. His shotgun arm hung out of it.

"Sephiroth, begin the service. We must convert the unclean." said Vincent.

I stepped up to a large hill. My priesthood followed.

"Hear now Corel, your Lord addresses you!" shouted Vincent. "All hail our Holy one, that he may show us the way. He conquers evil, and spreads the light. It is he who has died, and come again. He turns the dark into light. None is more powerful. All praise Sephiroth, Lord of the Lifestream. Amen."

"Hear those words and live them. I have come from my reign in Death to bring Paradise to Earth. Join Binah, the religion of truth." I proclaimed.

"Don't listen to him fellow men!" shouted a man. "He lies. He seeks to trick us. He wants us to trust him and accept him, just like Strife. Do not abandon the ways of old! Let us force this man out!"

"Have reason old man! I am your Savior, do not doubt me!" I shouted.

"Shut up liar!" he shouted.

"Executioners, do your duty." Vincent coldly ordered.

Zack and Dyne threw off their robes. Zack drew his Buster Sword. Dyne pumped a bullet into his chest. Zack cut off his head. The crowd fell to their knees in worship, praying that their fate was not the same.

"Arise men of Corel. Do not think me an evil dictator. I will give you salvation." I proclaimed.

Corel had been converted. This mission was a success. Unfortunately, somebody didn't want the transition to go smoothly like planned. A helicopter loomed in the air. Out of it jumped an attack squad, and Red XIII.

"Kill the people and the false man." he ordered.

My priesthood threw off their robes. Vincent did not wear a robe, so he already was fighting. Zack and Dyne quickly assaulted the enemies. Aeris stood back and casted magic. I ran forth and killed everything. One by one the soldiers fell by holy Masamune. Nanaki stood back as he feared us.

The soldiers were too frightened by the onslaught to resist. Our weapons pierced through them. By a stroke of luck, as I pierced my blade through a soldier, Nanaki was wounded. I followed it up by decapitating him. The last of his race was dead. North Corel was a town of Binah. None would intervene with Sephiroth, Lord of the Lifestream's plans.

As the priests put back on their robes, I headed to our tent. I never actually like the robes, hence my not wearing of them. As I reclined on the floor of the tent, Aeris came in. She was anticipating sexual pleasure obviously.

"I suppose. I suppose." I said.

This night was to be a night of pleasure.

A/N: The Aeris Sephiroth idea popped into my head after reading a fic with that pairing. Please, RR.


	3. Gongaga

My priesthood and I continued on from Corel, after a brief rest at the inn. Once again boarding, we continued onward. I had decided the town of Gongaga would be converted. Zack wanted to go there, but I didn't know why.

Our airship was very quick in comparison to most airships I had seen. I was sitting in the Operations room alone. On the wall was a large world map. Vincent had held a meeting over our tactic against Strife. All converted cities were circled in red, and various blue lined dictated how we would move. Valentine was a Turk. A Turk who knew how to get things done.

The door flew open. As I was sitting in a wheeled office chair, I spun around. It was the Dyne man. I had never met him, but he had met Strife. He seemed very able for his job though.

"Sephiroth," he said as I put my feet on the table. "When you attacked them in Midgar, did you find Barret?"

"Yes. He was heading a unit deployed against us. Vincent put a bullet in his skull. Marlene is eighteen now, and lives by herself. She wasn't caring too much about Barret."

"Thank you." He replied.

Dyne pulled a little picture out of his pocket. He quietly slid it back into his pocket and left. His normally six foot five figure was hunched down, sulking. He made his way out of the room.

Without even a second to turn back around Vincent shot in.

"Milord, your involvement with Ms. Gainsborough cannot happen. You create unrest with your followers in this way. While you spread the word you must stay concentrated! You cannot allow a love life to govern you! I let one do so unto me and I paid for it with my humanity! Lord, you cannot do this!"

"Father Valentine, Aeris is the chief priestess of the religion! It is only fitting for her to be my mate. You are not aware of what transpired in the life stream between us."

"Lord, I am the Grim Reaper so to speak! I can see everything in that realm, even now. Rude is efficiently governing, yet in the future I see rebellion. You have enemies Milord. Each man you kill is adding to their ranks!"

"Father Valentine, how long until they rebel?"

"Three months. Unless stopped, they will seize the realm. Many things in the future are clouded, and I cannot see who will be the new God. Lord, he will match you in power!"

"Then Vincent, we must stop them. I can descend and fight. I will fight. But I must convert the world first."

"Very well Lord."

Suddenly, the door flew open. A young woman with braided brown hair and Mako green eyes stepped forth. She had long tanned legs that radiated beauty. She wore the priest's robe that she herself made.

"Hello Vincent. Sephiroth, what were you two talking about?" spoke Aeris.

"Oh, hello Aeris. We were just discussing matters of the Faith." replied Vincent. "I will be on my way Milord. Heed my words."

Vincent stepped out the room in haste.

"I came to let you know that were landing soon." said Aeris as she walked closer.

"Thank you my lady. I will go onto the deck."

"Of course." spoke Aeris as Sephiroth exited.

Sephiroth made haste toward the deck. His knee-high boots clanked against the metal of the ship's floor. His Masamune hung in it sheath, ready to be drawn as its master willed. He walked quickly forth.

"Landing at outer Gongaga beginning now." Spoke the intercom.

The vessel began to shoot down to make landing. Sephiroth grabbed onto a pole for the rough descent. Other passengers did as such, or at least the unseated ones. The plane quickly hit the ground in descent just outside of Gongaga. Since they were on a passenger ship, they would have to wait to let all of the passengers go into town.

The ship opened its exit and people poured out.,

"Priesthood, stand here. Wait until everyone is in the town. I don't like crowds."

"As you wish." replied Zack.

Zack had a look of anticipation on his face. He seemed to be awaiting something eagerly. Sephiroth knew that the town meant something to he wasn't sure what. The passengers were clamoring through the city.

"Alright priests, let's go."

The area was clear for the most part. Sephiroth walked in front with Aeris while Dyne and Zack stood behind him. Vincent was at the back, eyes wandering, waiting for somebody to fight.

As they advanced through the woods before Gongaga, they saw in the distance a checkpoint. Cloud's Soldiers manned it, armed to the teeth and waiting for a kill. They wore the old Shinra soldier uniforms, strange as how Strife hated them.

"Hey, its Sephiroth! Lord Strife is giving a reward. Let's get him."

"Pitiful Mortals." whispered Sephiroth.

He ran forth and decapitated one in the blink of an eye. Dyne and Vincent were giving gun support, making it so they could not concentrate fire on Sephiroth. Zack ran forth and held the right flank while Sephiroth took the center.

Taking a short glance upward, Sephiroth saw five soldiers hanging back with a prisoner. They were beating him with night stick, and he was bruised and scarred to hell. He had fire-red hair that was soaked with blood and was wearing a lather jacket over a black t-shirt. He wore jeans that were torn with the knee caps and white tennis shoes satined red from blood falling from his mouth.

"Zack, cover me!" Sephiroth shouted.

Sephiroth ran forth to the prisoner. He executed a Fire3 burning two of the men to the point of death. He cut another in half.. The other two dropped back and opened fire. Bullets don't harm gods they came to realize. Sephiroth ran at them in fury at sliced them to death.

The prisoner passed out. His wounds were quite bad, and any more blood loss could be fatal. The rest of Sephiroth's group had already taken care of the Soldiers. They ran forth into the city.

Gongaga was a quiet town after its Mako Reactor's detonation. Many died, and the town never really grew back. Elderly people roamed the streets and no sound was audibly eard except for bells ringing at a local steeple.

Carrying the man in his arms, Sephiroth shouted, "Get this man medical attention now! MOVE!"

An elderly man pointed them to the doctor's office. Sephiroth sprinted in and left the man there.

"Some high powered Cure material can fix him up. Don't let him die." Spoke Sephiroth as he left the man in the arms of a doctor.

"Sephiroth, the township has gathered at the plaza. They say they have embraced your ways. Priests from other towns are spreading your word. Many are touched by what you say and do. The relationship with Aeris was a positive move for the faith." Zack reported.

"Very good. We shall spend the night in an inn. I wish to speak to the prisoner. Then we shall depart."

"Yes Milord. I shall gather the others."

Zack rushed over to the others to report. In turn they walked over toward Sephiroth. As a group they walked toward the inn. Entering in it, they found a young girl at the counter.

"Hello, you rooms have already been paid for. Go down that hall."

"Thank you." replied Vincent.

The priests walked down the hall as directed by the girl. Sephiroth and Aeris took a room, next door was Vincent, across from Sephiroth, Zack, and next to Zack, Dyne. The room was fair sized and had a plasma screen TV in the center of the room. In front of it was a king sized bed, with a chair next to it. A desk was in a corner of a room. A nightstand was in the opposite corner. Inside was a phone directory

Sephiroth took off his trench coat, leaving him with just the leather pants he fought strife in and his knee-high boots. Cracking his neck both ways he sat down on the chair. Aeris tossed of her red jacket and began to unbutton her dress.

"No, not tonight Aeris."

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?"

"It's just, that man who was being beaten. I think I know him. I'm not sure how, but his face looked familiar…"

"That's all? Don't punish yourself over that. C'mon the night is young. Enjoy yourself." said Aeris coercing Sephiroth with a back rub.

"Aeris, it's more than that. Look, I'm not in the mood tonight. Please, leave me be."

Aeris turned away angrily at Sephiroth's rejection. How dare he push her away to think of some man being beaten? She was his mate! His chief priestess! And hopefully, his future wife. She threw off her shoes a lied down on the bed. Untying the ribbon holding her hair up, she threw back her hair.

Her hair went straight down now, unbraided. She layed flay on the ebd on her back, awaiting Sephiroth. Instead, she found him writing in a notebook. His Mako green eyes burned intensly as Aeris lusted for him to come to the bed and leave his troubles behind. He was concentrating on his notebook. Whatever he was writing was surely important. For some reason, right now Aeris was feeling more intense for him than ever. Even in Corel she hadn't felt this way.

His pen moved very quickly across the notebook. Aeris was very intrigued. She walked over and began to rub his back again.

"What are you writing?" Aeris asked as she looked at the clock.

It read nine twelve.

"Vincent has told me things that will transpire in the life stream. I am recording them. I need to heed his words he said. Vincent is a mysterious man. I think I know what he wants me to heed."

"Recordings?"

"Vincent can see what I cannot. My power is drawn from the Lifestream, yet I cannot see in it unless I am there. Vincent is key to our campaign to convert, and save, this Planet."

"Seph, you're done. Just come onto the bed and relax. Its after nine, and there's plenty of time for us to enjoy ourselves."

"Aeris, I'm sorry but no. I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back." announced Sephiroth as he got up.

He threw on a plain white undershirt and walked out the door. Sephiroth hastily left. He was not in the mood to be pleasured by Aeris. Not tonight. He had too much to think about. Exiting from the inn, he made his way down the street. Many people were roaming about at this time of night. It was happy hour at the local bar. Sephiroth saw the neon sign reading 'the Reactor'. Obviously it was a bar. Sephiroth made his entrance into the noisy place.

Without the trenchcoat, it was not easy for him to be recognized. Having no Masamune and no coat almost made him look typical. Taking a seat on a bar stool he threw his arms down on the table.

"Bottle of tequila." he told the bartender.

The bartender grabbed a bottle labeled 'Kalm's finest' and slid it down to Sephiroth. Popping the bottle open, Sephiroth took a long drink from it. Looking to his right, he saw a man sit down next to him.

"Vodka with a whiskey stinger." The man shouted out.

Sephiroth recognized him. It was the man he saved earlier.

"How do I know you?" Sephiroth asked without adue.

"My name is Reno, the last Turk. Thanks for saving me by the way. Strife's men have been searching for me for years."

"Reno, what the fuck happened?"

"Afetr you died and Strife took control, he killed Shinra. He started with just the executives, Scarlet, Heidegger, and even Reeve. The he went to the Turks and officers. We tried fleeing Midgar, Rude, Elena and I. Elena was the first shot. She fell, but we couldn't go back. Men kept coming an-an- Rude got mutilated by a rocket. I barely made it out alive." Reno replied in length.

Reno drained his drink after the long speech.

Continuing, he said, "Sephiroth, I want to come with you."

"I have no objection."

'I need help. Most days I can't afford anything. Sometimes I go days without food. I'll work for you. Just let me come and start over."

"Of course." said Sephiroth as he finished his bottle.

The conversation stopped for a moment.

"Sephiroth, how's Rude doing?" asked Reno after a stall.

"Rude was my third-in-command. He's was happy that you were still alive." Sephiroth replied. "Now c'mon, let's go back to the hotel."

The two men got up and walked out of the bar. More towns were to come. Reno would be helpful. And all he wanted was food and acceptance.

Finish of Chapter Three

A/N: Long chapter there. Chap 4 coming up in another week or two.


	4. interlude One

"My Lord Rufus, more souls have flocked unto us. We have enough to assault. We can take the afterlife!" spoke forth a man as he kneeled down.

"No No," spoke a man in a bright white labcoat, "we must wait. Patience is a virtue Elena."

"Sir, your visions have told you of triplets! You cannot wait until they matue! They have Jenova and…"

"That means they will grow faster. I know Elena. His sons Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj won't be able to help him. The will attack him. When I last tapped into Vincent's power, I saw one of them betray their Father. I do not know which, or if Sephiroth will live. We can only wait. How many souls have been gathered?"

"One fourth of all. A large nation's worth Lord."

"Very good." spoke Rufus tossing back his orange hair. "Now Elena, leave me be. On the surface, Vincent is sleeping. I'm tapping back in."

Elena walked away from Rufus. She knew not to incur his wrath. His imprisonment in Sephiroth's 'Afterriver' hell ruined him. He was angrier than ever. His bitterness fueled his every thought, every idea, every dream.

Rufus rose from his marble throne. As always, he stripped. Donning a white robecloak after that, he sat down. Rotating his neck a few times, he lied down. He closed his eyes tightly, and allowed the rest to perform on its own.

He was in visible pain as his body began to disrupt the power of Vincent Valentine, the Grim Reaper. He began shaking violently, almost like in a seizure. Suddenly, he stopped. He was in.

His body in this state looked dead. However, he was seeing. Rufus had a vision of sons. He had seen this before. Three babies would be born to Sephiroth. The oldest would be Loz, the middle, Yazoo, the youngest, Kadaj. Their Jenova cells would speed their growth. By the time they were one year old they would have the appearance and maturity of a sixteen year old.

Loz used an odd shaped gun. It had a sword blade for a barrel and was called a gunblade. Yazoo used an arm crossbow that fired very rapidly. Kadaj used a sword called Murasame. In legend, Murasame was as powerful as the Masamune.

Rufus calmly watched and waited for the vision to end. He felt unnerved today, almost like he was being watched. Sure, this was weird but he always felt calm in this process. Unless….. No. Vincent couldn't know.

"Oh no, Mortal but I do!" shouted Vincent.

His figure appeared before Rufus.

"I have come to kill you! You have manipulated my power and shall pay!"

Vincent's hands began to glow with lightning. Sparks jumped off his hands.

"No! Get away from me!" shouted Rufus at him.

"You came here and now you shall pay." bellowed Vincent as he discharged lightning.

Rufus' body completely fried. His nerves were electrocuted and broke down by the sheer force of the electricity. The leader of the Rebellion was dead. But who would take over. That was the question. Only Vincent knew that. Her name was Tifa Lockhart and she went from bartender to queen.


End file.
